happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Humanity
'''The Humanity '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Kid Featuring *Toothy *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky Appearances *Lumpy *Venue *Hornless *Poachy *Human Plot Cuddles walks by a strange blue bear, who actually turns out to be Kid. Cuddles offers him a candy bar, but Kid accidentally bites him in the arm. He runs back home to treat the wound. Kid takes the dropped candy bar and eats it. After bandaging his arm, Cuddles meets Toothy at a soccer field. However, Toothy realizes something odd about Cuddles. Pointing it out to him, Cuddles looks in a puddle to find that his ears are shrinking. Half of his two ears suddenly fall off. Toothy takes Cuddles away to have the problem fixed. Venue swoops in to scavenge the rabbit ears on the ground. Toothy and Cuddles reach a costume store, where the latter fits himself with a rabbit ear headband. But then Cuddles' fur starts falling off, so Toothy finds him a yellow hoodie to cover up the bald spot. Cuddles thanks his friend and leaves. He happens to find Giggles outside. The two greet each other, when Cuddles' tail suddenly falls off. The same thing occurs to Toothy as he exits the store. Cuddles rushes back home to see if any more changes are happening to him. Looking into his bathroom mirror, he sees his shortened ears have moved to the side of his head, and his buckteeth have shrunken. He also begins ripping the fur off his face. Then his paws turn into fingers and toes with nails. The view pans to his silhouette on the wall as the rest of his transformation takes fold. Giggles meets Petunia and Flaky. As Giggles experiences sudden fur loss, Petunia's tail falls off along with most of Flaky's quills. Meanwhile, Toothy meets Lumpy at work. Disgusted by Toothy's appearance, Lumpy covers his eyes, accidentally knocking Toothy into a woodchipper with a ladder he was holding. The resulting dust spreads the epidemic through the air. Venue soars the sky above, when she suddenly develops hair on her head, her beak morphs into a nose and mouth, and her wings into arms, which causes her to drop. Poachy corners Hornless and prepares to fire his gun, when Hornless also undergoes the transformation and turns his foe into a scarf. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Flaky all meet up to find themselves turned into strange, hairless creatures. Kid pops out and cheers at the sight of other humans. The entire thing reveals to have been just a fanfic written by Human the panda, who seems unsatisfied by it. Then, abruptly, he explodes. That, in turn, also seems to have been a fantasy by a real life human wearing a panda costume. Shown in his room are various Happy Tree Friends merch and fursuits. Deaths #Toothy is grinded to dust. #Venue falls to her death. #Poachy is skinned. #Human explodes. Trivia *This episode involved the characters morphing into humans, although it may have turned out to have been a fantasy. *This is the first appearance of Kid and the second appearance of Human (after Four Your Wall Information). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Halloween